To Mend a Broken Heart
by Shortyredd17
Summary: Very fluffy! Yami/Yuugi, Anzu-bashing I use to think I had love figured out, but I know I didn't. Love was what I thought I felt for Anzu, but when I think of love one word comes to mind... Yami *DIS-CONTINUED* Notes up!
1. Chapter 1: The Pain of Love

"To Mend a Broken Heart."

Chapter 1: The Pain of Love. 

        A/N: Hey, guys!! ^^ This is a story that I thought would help prove a point on why Yami and Yuugi are meant for each other, not Anzu….  It's about when Yuugi finally musters up the courage to ask Anzu and she says yes. He is happy and all because he finally has the one he thinks he wants most by his side, but as their relationship develops he discovers his other feelings… The feelings he's had for a while, but never noticed. After Anzu and Yuugi go out he realizes he doesn't love Anzu he loves, Yami…  

IMPORTANT NOTE!! Okay this was deleted! I know I don't know why either… It's not bad or anything, but it was deleted…. *cries* Please review this again if you did the first time! I think ff.net is just trying to screw with my head…. I really hate this site sometimes….. 

       Warnings:: Major fluff, Yaoi ^^ and Anzu bashing…. Yeah!! Pairings are slight Yuugi/Anzu (beginning) and Yami/Yuugi forever….. Possibly Seto/Jounouchi and Ryou/Bakura..

      *gets all teary eyed* This story is dedicated to the Yami/Yuugi lovers!! I really tried hard to make this the most heart felt and meaningful Yami/Yuugi ficlet I've ever wrote concerning love…

       Disclaimer:: Okay if I owned YGO then trust me…. Yami and Yuugi would spend the whole show in bed and Anzu would have been shot in the head a long time ago…. Duh… 

       Well, on to the fic!! ^__^ this first part is in Yuugi's POV… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Yuugi's POV~*~*~*~*~*~

    Love. It can be a wondrous thing to experience, when you're in love the sun seems to shine everyday, even if it's cloudy. You feel complete when you're in love, and that is a thing we all long to experience. But love is not all it's cracked up to be. Love can cause more heart ache, frustration then any other thing on this earth. You may think that I am a stranger to love, but I assure you I'm not. Trust me I've experience the joys of love and the pains of it. I'm Yuugi Motou and this is my story on how I survived love. I use to think I knew what love was, but I was blinded by my own ignorance. Love to me was a friendly hand shake or a kiss on the cheek, but that's not love. Love is having a person whom you will share every moment of your life with. Love is having a soul mate. Because I was so blind to the facts of love I didn't see what I had right in front of me the whole time, my yami. And that to me is true love…. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

       "Anzu-chan…. do you wanna go out tonight?" Yuugi asked as Anzu placed a butterfly kiss on his cheek. Anzu just looked up at Yuugi, her blue eyes passionate, so much like the ocean they resembled. Yuugi just felt happy looking into her eyes, their blue vibrant color seemed to welcome all who was around her. Anzu just smiled as she smoothed out her blue skirt. "Sure Yuugi. Where did you have in mind?" Yuugi just felt like his heart was going to explode. All of his thoughts were 'She said yes!'  Yuugi shook the dazed look on his face long enough to answer his newly found girlfriend. "How about the movies, I hear Matrix: Reloaded comes out today." Anzu just smiled as she pulled a hand through her chestnut brown hair. "Sounds good, Yuugi. How about picking me up at eight?" Yuugi just meekly nodded as he searched for his house key. Anzu just giggled slightly as she started off for home, her heart filled with newly found passion for her childhood friend. 

 But that once passion would turn to grave heart ache before either knew.  

     As soon as Yuugi had successfully opened the door to the Kame Game Shop his first thoughts were to tell his other half, Yami. As Yuugi raced up the stairs to his room, his heart filled with anticipation and a sudden feeling of regret floated at the bottom of his heart.  As Yuugi neared his door he slowed down and eventually stopped altogether. 'Should I tell Yami?' Thoughts of that natural raced through his tri-colored head. 'Would he be hurt?' Yuugi just shook his head clear of those thoughts, Yami wouldn't care, he held no desire for Anzu and Yuugi knew it. But that's not what Yuugi truly wanted to do; somewhere in his heart he loved his other more and more everyday. He, even if he couldn't admit it to himself, loved Yami, and that's what love is about. 

     As Yuugi turned the door knob to his room he was surprised to see Yami leaning over his desk, doing a class assignment. Upon Yuugi's arrival, Yami got up from the desk and welcoming arms wrapped around Yuugi. The duo stayed like that for a minute or two, they each cherished this intimate time they spent together. A rare smile graced Yami's lips as he buried his nose into Yuugi's hair; the sweet scent of strawberries filled his senses. Oh, how he silently wished for the day that darkness and light became one, the day that Yuugi would become his. As the duo parted Yami felt himself being lost in Yuugi's eyes, their rare share of violet literally taking the former pharaoh's breath away. Yuugi also found himself lost in Yami's eyes, their crimson shade truly showed Yami's personality. They were like a mirror of Yami's emotions and right now with Yuugi by his side, they never burned brighter.  

    "Yami I have the most wonderful news to tell you." Yuugi mentioned as he and Yami sat side by side on his bed. Yami just looked at Yuugi and smiled. "What is it my little light?" Yami asked as he ruffled Yuugi's hair affectionately. Yuugi just giggled at Yami's display. "Yami when I asked Anzu out today…" Yuugi trailed off as Yami stopped what he was doing and paid full attention to the object of his affections. "She said… yes." There it was out, Yuugi never felt so relieved, but why did he feel sadden when this was a time of celebration? After months of waiting for the perfect moment Anzu was his, but why did he have this void in his soul? But unknown to little Yuugi the answer was setting right beside him. 

    "So she said yes, huh?" Yami whispered as he played with a buckle on his shirt absentmindedly, eyes downcast. Yuugi just nodded brokenly, was Yami mad? "I'm picking her up tonight." Yami just nodded, how should he feel? "I'm really happy for you, abiou." Yami stated in a monotone like voice as he got up from the bed. Yuugi repeated Yami's motion and went to his closet to pick out his clothes for tonight to. "I think I'll go for a walk tonight, abiou." Yuugi just nodded. As Yami walked out of the room, he took the most important part of Yuugi's soul with him, the part he loved. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

       As the grandfather clock in the Motou residence chimed, Yuugi just sighed. It was almost eight o'clock and he couldn't bring himself to be happy. He had waited for this night to come, but something inside him just couldn't be happy. He just dismissed the feeling, thinking of it only as nerves, it wasn't everyday one of the prettiest girls in the school agreed to go out with you. But as the night wore on he knew this was not nerves, it was something else entirely. As he consulted his heart on what he was feeling he was interrupted by a final chime of the clock, meaning it was eight; time to pick up Anzu. As Yuugi got up off the couch to get his car keys, he smiled as he saw a picture of him and Yami at the fair last week. Somehow at seeing the picture he felt a lot better and a feeling of relief washed over his heart.  As Yuugi walked out the door, car keys in hand, he left behind the picture. Behind its dusty glass and simple wooden frame was a time captured when he was happiest most, a time no other could amount to; the time with his yami.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  As a sudden gust of wind picked up Yami tighten his jacket around him, trying his best to block the wind. Crimson eyes were wary from having the wind blown repeatedly in them, but Yami paid no attention, because the pain he felt now could never be topped, for it was the pain that pieced his heart. As Yami looked down at his watch he closed his eyes, as visions of his happy abiou filled his head. 'I hope Yuugi's having fun.' He thought hopefully as he treaded on the path of no return. He never did care for Anzu, there was just something not right about her, but if she made Abiou happy, she was okay in Yami's eyes.

He continued to try and walk out the emptiness that filled his heart, trying to walk the path of a lone wolf, trying to forget how much he needed Yuugi. But it was useless as you see, from the beginning of time darkness and light were always meant to be together, but as Yami walked the road of no return he was unaware that the love that ran between he and Yuugi was never stronger at that moment. Yuugi needed Yami and Yami needed Yuugi, because darkness can not live without the light.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     Yuugi walked slowly up the steps to Anzu's house, admiring their family garden along the way. His violet eyes widened in amazement at how many different types of flowers inhabited their garden. Roses, violets, and daises.. Yuugi found it truly amazing that such a variety of flowers could be possible. As  Yuugi continued to exam the garden he stopped as he gazed at a path of roses, his favorite. He carefully strolled over to the patch and picked one up, admiring how soft it felt in his little hands. Yuugi just loved their color too, crimson, the color of passion, determination, and love. He put the dainty flower in his pocket, for safe keeping. As he rang the door bell on Anzu's house he thoughts wondered to Yami. 'I hope Yami's not mad.' Yuugi thought as Anzu opened the door. 

      "Hi, Yuugi." Anzu chimed as she attempted to kiss Yuugi on the lips, but he moved his head so it ended up on his cheek. Anzu took at step back at Yuugi's strange actions. "Are you alright, Yuugi?" She asked as she placed a hand of Yuugi's forehead, checking for a fever. Yuugi just nodded as he gently pushed Anzu's hand away. "Come on Anzu, we don't wanna be last in line." With that said Anzu climbed into the car. As they sped away Yuugi's sleek red car passed, Yami. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

      The former game king felt his heart sink even lower when he passed up Yuugi's car. He smiled and gave a small wave to his little light, but none was returned. Yami knew Yuugi was at that age where girls inhabited a young man's mind, but Yami never sensed any thing of that nature from Yuugi before. Yami never sensed any longing for a female companion, and that gave Yami hope that maybe Yuugi wanted him as much as he wanted Yuugi. But as of tonight that little splinter of hope was shattered, just like Yami's heart. As the street lights came on Yami just sighed and headed for home. He knew that there was no escaping his love for Yuugi, but what was the point of going on when the thing you wanted most was untouchable? 

  When Yami opened up the shop door and stepped inside he began to wonder if he expected too much from Yuugi. The little tri-colored hair boy had freed his sprit from the puzzle and gave his dark and cold world some much needed light. But was asking for the young man's heart as well as his soul too much? Yami just sat down on the couch, rubbing his temples. 'Love, it is a wondrous, but painful thing.' Yami mused as he thought of Yuugi.

 His smile and heart were enough to make the mightiest of people fall. His perseverance and insight were well beyond his years, but was asking for this heavenly creatures' love too much? Yami just bowed his head in thought. He loved Yuugi with every fiber of his being, without Yuugi there would be no Yami. So how to capture his heart? How to make the light fall for the darkness?  After that Yami just gave up and went to bed, he knew Yuugi would never love him. As Yami turned off the hall light and crawled into bed he almost cried himself to sleep.  

    Yuugi might have only been four foot six, and he wasn't that strong. But without knowing it he held vast power in his little hands. For in his hands he held Yami's heart…  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

      Okay that's all for chappie one….. That was long, well for me anywayz. So, did you like it? Should I stop writing, keep writing? Please tell me…. The next chappie might be the last, this is just a story that I thought you guys would like… So that's all I have to say, but please read and review!!  ^__^  

                                                                                                                                  


	2. Chapter 2: I'm so sorry!

"To Mend a Broken Heart." 

I know you guys are gonna kill me after this…. I can't continue this fic… I'm soooo sorry, but I don't have any inspiration or anything. And don't think I haven't tired to update it, but I just stare at my computer screen and I can't get anything.. I'm soooo sorry, but it happens, I'm really sorry about this… I'll never do this again, but I can't do it… I've literally never felt so clueless about anything in my life, and I 'm a blonde! So please don't hate me too much, I did try…. I really did! 

Anywayz here's my new site… 

And I'm going to the Anime Fest 2003 in Dallas, and I'm cosplaying as Pharaoh Yami!! Cosplaying is where you dress up like your favorite character and act out a scene or do a run-way walk… If you're going please tell me!!! And if you wanna be on my mailing list, you'll know when I update stories and stuff, then please tell me your e-mail in a review or something like that.. Or you can just add my to your favorite's list, I don't really care though, do either one.. 

I'm soooo sorry again.. 

Shorty-chan


End file.
